criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mulford Family
"We'll wait until first light. It's more fun when they're not expectin' it." The Mulford Family was responsible for a number of murders committed in and before Open Season. History Joseph Mulford was born on 16 April, 1950. He was drafted by the U.S. military in 1968 at the age of 18 and was discharged 2 years later following reports of hallucination and delusions. He later obtained a criminal record of assault and battery and eventually owned a service station on Highway 2. He then-for unknown reasons-killed a man named Dustin Strafford, presumably by hunting and killing him in the woods, taking Dustin´s driver´s licence afterwards, apparantly as a kind of trophy. While Dustin is the only victim confirmed to have been killed by Joe, it is possible that he may have killed several more of the other seventeen victims shown below, and it is possible that others were killed before Paul and John were born. All that is confirmed is that at some point, after the killing of Dustin Strafford, Joe´s brother/sister and his/her spouse died, leaving their sons, Paul and John, to be raised by Joe. He raised and educated them completely on his own. He also taught them how to hunt and navigate through the woods and also shared his bizarre, psychotic beliefs. When he passed away, Paul and John inherited the station and started hunting and killing people in the woods, apparantly as a result of being taught to do so by Joe, who had presumably killed Dustin Strafford and possibly several others the same way, though whether or not Joe actually intended for them to kill anyone is not clear: while Joe may have possibly had personal reasons for killing his selected victims, Paul and John´s were selected completely at random, as they had come to view the act of hunting, torturing and killing anyone they could abduct as nothing more than sport-a game for thier amusement. In Open Season, the BAU are called in after Alex Harrison, a victim, is found killed in the woods. While they worked with the local police to find the killers, Paul and John picked up Bobbi Baird on Highway 2 when her car broke down and released her into the woods. As she ran, she came into contact with two camping couples. Realizing they wouldn't be able to keep track on so many at one time, Paul killed one of the couples. The other one, Luke Hamilton and his wife/fiancé Heather, fled together with Bobbi. Eventually, Luke was killed by Johnny. Bobbi then took a pocket knife from Luke's jacket and kept running with Heather. Understanding that they were only giving the Mulford brothers what they wanted by running, they stopped and set up an ambush which resulted in Johnny killing Heather before being stabbed in the stomach multiple times by Bobbi. Paul left Johnny by a fireplace and left to kill Bobbi. At the time, the local police and the BAU had tracked them down and followed the trail to Johnny, who they believed to be another victim. Realizing that he had been stabbed, not shot with an arrow, Gideon told him that other law enforcement officers were looking for Paul with an order to shoot if necessary. Johnny then pleaded that they don't kill Paul, as he was all he had, and told them the direction Paul had gone. At the same time, Bobbi leapt at him from a tree branch and stabbed him in the back a few times. Paul got up and shot an arrow at her, but missed because of his injuries. When he aimed again, Derek arrived and told him to stand down. Refusing to do so, Paul was shot and mortally injured. Both of the Mulford brothers then died, almost simultaneously from their injuries. Members * Joseph "Joe" Mulford (Paul and John's uncle, deceased) * Paul and John's parents (both deceased) * Paul Mulford (deceased). Portrayed by Jim Parrack. * John "Johnny" Mulford (deceased). Portrayed by Jake Richardson. Modus Operandi Paul, John and presumably Joe Mulford would all hunt humans like wild animals in the Boise National Park. Since nothing is specified about how and why Joe killed, it is safe to speculate that he may have known and had something personal against ''his ''selected victims, although Paul and John´s victims were selected completely at random. Joe's weapon of choice is also not specified, but was most likely a compound bow and arrow, a preference he passed on to Paul and John, who would abduct people whose cars broke down on Highway 2. The hunts could go on for several days, the victims surviving thanks to their instincts. Unlike most regular hunters who prefer to put their game out of their misery once they're killed, Paul and John took delight in watching their victims die a slow death. The family originally had the habit of taking driver´s licences from the people they killed, presumably as trophies, although Paul and John did not do this to thier last few victims. Profile Why Joe started to kill was never specified, but it was implied that the psychotic delusions that got him kicked out of the army drove him to do it. It is safe to speculate-as nothing at all is revealed about why he killed-that he may have known his victims and had something against them, though nothing is confirmed except that he killed at least one man. The profile of Paul and John said their murders were committed by two UnSubs in good physical condition with knowledge of the terrain. Like most partnerships, one of them would be weak and the other strong. The lack of sexual activity with the victims suggests that they are either developmentally prepubescent or related, as close relatives wouldn't discuss, much less perform sexual acts in front of each other. If they are related, they may have an us-versus-them mentality and will have an unbreakable bond with each other. They likely obtain victims either by approaching in a non-hostile manner or by waiting for a moment of weakness. Known Victims * 18 victims killed by either Joe or Paul prior to the events of Open Season, shown through the driver's licenses taken as trophies. Named victims include: ** Dustin Strafford ** Phillip Fitzroy ** Randy Dillion ** Colin Bradford ** Gloria ** Charles ** Hayward ** Josh Bridges ** Colby Freeman ** David Sutterman ** Brad Jepson ** -her Osgood * Courtney Jacobs * Shane Everett * Alex Harrison * Bobbi Baird * Joel Brause * Taylor Brause * Luke Hamilton * Heather Appearance *Season Two **Open Season Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Killer Families Category: Deceased